Mensonges
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Rien que des mensonges et pourtant.... Harry decouvre la relation que Drago entretient avec un autre... Que va t-il se passer?


**Mensonges**

_**Warning: c'est une deathfic**_

Je te vois t'éloigner doucement sans même te retourner, sans même me regarder une dernière fois alors que je viens de te virer de chez nous!! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de remords pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'ai pas l'impression que me quitter alors que ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble ne te boulverse.

**Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre**

**A la lueur de nos mensonges**

**Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle**

Tu m'as menti, mais si ce n'était que ça je ne t'en voudrait pas longtemps, mais tu n'as pas fait que ça tu m'as aussi tromper avec ton meilleur ami. Un soir alors que je rentrais de mon boulot un peu plus tôt que d'habitude je vous ait surpris ensemble dans mon lit, dans notre lit. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te hurler dessus et je suis parti sans que vous me voyer. J'ai un peu marcher dans les rues de Londres et je suis rentré à la maison à l'heure où j'aurais du, et il n'était plus là ce qui signifiait que vous l'aviez déjà fait, vous connaissiez mes horraires par coeur. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais fait de ta journée et tu m'as répondu que le boulot c'était bien passer sans rien ajouter. Tu as changé, j'ai changé, au début de notre vie commune tu était si enjoué que tu m'aurais raconté ta journée en détail et moi avant si je m'était retrouvé confronté à cette situation je t'aurais crié dessus mais non je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus!!

**Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle**

**Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge**

**On a changé à la longue**

Quelques semaines ont passées depuis ce jour là et je faisais bien attention de ne plus rentré en avance pour ne pas vous revoir et j'avoue que j'espèrais qu'avec le temps j'oublierais cette histoire. Mais non j'avais trop mal, j'y pensais trop et puis un jour tout à basculer. Tu as commencé à ne plus rentré tout les soirs, tu passait souvent plusieurs jours et nuits dehors je ne sais où. Tu ne me parlait plus quand tu était à la maison. Je savais ce qui ce passait mais je n'osait y pensé. Je me disait que se serait comme toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé, on l'a surmonteras. Mais à croire que si moi je voulais y croire, toi tu ne voulais pas.

**On a parcouru les chemins **

**On a tenu la distance**

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps **

**Mais je t'adore**

**On a parcouru les chemins**

**On a souffert en silence**

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

**Mais je t'adore encore**

Je t'en voulais mais je ne pouvais m'empecher de continuer à t'aimer ce que tu ne faisait plus. Et cet amour m'oppressait parce que sans lui je t'aurais quitter depuis longtemps, je crois même que je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Je savais qu'un jour ça devait arriver, je le sentais mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Ce qui se passait dans ma tête je ne pouvais pas le comprendre, je te haïsais mais je t'aimais en plus la haine augmentais plus l'amour aussi. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'en voulais plus. Tu me dégoutais car même si tu ne me parlais plus tu continuais à vouloir me toucher, à tel point que j'ai fini par aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je mettais un sortilège d'insonorisation pour pas que tu m'entendes pleurer et un autre qui t'empechais de rentrer. Le maitin quand je venais déjeuner tu me posait une seule question à laquelle je ne répondais pas: «Pourquoi?».

**Je vis dans une maison de verre**

**A moitié remplis de ton eau**

**Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte**

Il y a deux ans je pouvais me vanter d'être le seul qui te comprenait mais maintenant je crois que je pourrais dire que je suis celui qui te comprend le moins. Tu m'interdis l'accés à ton coeur, ce que tu ne m'avais jamais fait jusque là. On se disait tout et voilà que l'on ne se dit plus rien. Tu couche avec ton meilleur ami et moi je dois me la fermer?? Je ne trouve pas ça juste et donc j'ai decider de tout te dire. Je n'ai pas crier je ne t'ai même pas fait de reproche. J'ai juste dit qu'il serait mieux pour nous qu'on se sépare et quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu serais plus heureux avec Blaise. Et tu est partis sans rien dire, surement pour aller le retrouver et pour lui dire que vous pouvez enfin vous mettre ensemble sans avoir de remords puisque je vous avais donné ma bénediction.

**Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare**

**Je suis étranger à ton coeur**

**Seulement regarde comme on est seul**

Et maintenant je suis seul dans cette grande maison. Tu l'as quitté il y a quelques minutes, tu as pris ta voiture et toujours sans te retourner tu a emprunter le chemin de l'allée et tourner dans la rue principale. C'est finis tu ne me feras plus souffrir et je ne serais plus un poids pour toi. Tu vas vivre ta vie et je vais survivre à la mienne. Mes amis vont surement essayer de me remonter le moral et me redonner le goût de vivre, mais déjà que je ne l'avais pas avant de te fréquenter c'est pas après t'avoir quitté que je vais le retrouver. Saches que je ne regrette pas ces années passer avec toi et que même si je ne te manquerais pas, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

**On a parcouru les chemins**

**On a tenu la distance**

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

**Mais je t'adore**

**On a parcouru les chemins**

**On a souffert en silence **

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps **

**Mais je t'adore encore**

Saches aussi que je ne t'en veux plus. Peut-être que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et que ce n'étais qu'une illusion, j'en sais rien et pour tout te dire je m'en fiche. Là je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant aux moments heureux qu'on a eu, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**POV général**

Harry se trouvais en haut de chez lui sur le toit et il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait, lea seule chose qu'il savait c'est que cette action metterais fin à sa douleur. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait demandé à Drago de partir. Il avait appris que celui-ci et Blaise n'était plus ensemble et que véritablement il ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais ça ne le soulageait pas, bien au contraire, il savait maintenant que Drago ne l'avais même pas abandonné par amour pour un autre mais par envie pour un autre. Et maintenant quand il repensait au ''je t'aime'' que lui servait Drago il n'y croyais plus une seconde te ça faisait mal. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait sur ce toit prêt à se jeter dans le vide.

Dans la rue Drago se promenait, quand il entendis les passants poussés des cris de frayeur, il leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant son ancienne maison et la maison d'Harry. Et sur le toit de la maison, il voyait une forme humaine qui allait sauté. Il sursauta: cet homme ne pouvais être que Harry et celui-ci allait sauté, il ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider et l'empeché de se suicider. Harry sauta et quand son corps toucha le sol un papier tomba de sa poche, un simple papier que Drago ramassa et lisa. Il pensait qu'il y avait peut-être ecris la raison de sa mort. Et il avait raison, il y avait une raison:''Je t'aime Drago, crois-moi'' et enroulé dans ce papier, une bague. Drago pleura.

**On a parcouru les chemins **

**On a tenu la distance**

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

**Mais je t'adore**

**On a parcouru les chemins**

**On a souffert en silence**

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps **

**Mais je t'adore encore!!**

**Et voilà!!**

**c'est finis!! je sais que c'est nul mais je voulais quand même la publier car cette histoire me touche beaucoup. Parce que Harry se fait peut-être des idées sur la relation qu'a Drago avec Blaise. Et il se suicide quand même.**

**Si vous voulez je peux faire point de vu de Drago dans un autre one-shot mais si vous le voulez il faudras me le dire.**

**Sinon pour la chanson que j'utilise c'est ''le Chemin'' de KYO je trouve qu'elle colais bien a la relation qu'entretienne Harry et Drago dans pratiquement tout les fics que j'ai lu.**

**Bon bisouxxxxx a tous et pour le POV de Drago laissez-moi une review please (ça vaut aussi pour ceux qui veulent me dire que c'est complétement nul!!) **

**KISOUXXXXXXXX!!**

**Imala95**


End file.
